Forever and Always
by Lady Jade Schreave
Summary: A One Shot Songfic. Song is Forever and Always, by Parachute. Eddie has been in a wreck and this is Loren's final moments with him.


**Okay, so here's another one of my one shots that I wrote it's obviously a song fic.**

** _Bold and Italic words are the lyrics._**

_Italic words is a memory._

Normal words are the story.

Hopefully you like it.

* * *

_**She's sitting at the table, the hours get later**_

Loren looked out the window of the house that she and Eddie lived in. He had promised for a romantic date with her that morning, just the two of them.

_**He was supposed to be here**_

But he's late. Almost an hour late.

_**She's sure he would have called**_

Loren had called his phone atleast fifty times already and it went straight to voicemail every time.

_**She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway**_

She occasionally looked out the window, expecting him to pull up any second, saying Jake or Max had kept him late.

_**No one's said they've seen him**_

Loren called everyone, askings where Eddie was. But she got the same answer. He's not here.

_**Why, is something wrong?**_

Loren started to panic, thinking back to how she felt after the Text Spoof.

_**She looks back to the window**_

Loren stared back at the window, trying to calm herself.

_**Suddenly the phone rings**_

Loren's head snapped to her phone ringing and she hurriedly picked it up, not bothering to look at Caller ID.

_**A voice says something's happened**_

"Ms. Tate, this is Tarzana County Hospital." A woman began.

_**That she should come right now**_

"Mr. Duran has been in a wreck and you need to come immeaditly."

_**Her mind goes to December**_

_Loren and Eddie walked in the empty park. They had just gone on another date together and it was freezing and it was one in the morning._

_**She thinks of when he asked her**_

_Loren had been wrapped in his jacket when he stopped suddenly and smiled at her, making her curious._

_**He bent down on his knees first**_

_Loren gasped when he suddenly reached into one of the pockets of his jacket that Loren was wearing, and pullede out a box and got down on one knee._

_**And he said**_

_**I want you forever, forever and always**_

_"Loren Tate, I want to be with you forever."_

_**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**_

_"No matter what happens, the good, the bad, the ugly."_

_**We'll grow old together**_

_"I want to grow old with you."_

_**Forever and always**_

_"Will you marry me and stay wiith me forever and always?" he asked and a smlilign ad crying Loren hugged him and kissed him, giving him his answer._

_**She pulls up to the entrance**_

Loren pulled up and ran in.

_**She walks right to the front desk**_

She ran in, the waiting room empty and thew nurse nodded to her to follow.

_**They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending**_

Loren was staring ahead as the led her to his room.

_**They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them**_

Loren was in and out of what the nurse was saying.

_**She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room**_

Loren was trying not to cry as she saw how hurt Eddie was.

_**She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight**_

As the nurse left, she sat down and he turned and gave a small smile.

_**They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life**_

Loren couldn't distract herself from what she knew, but it helped to talk to him about kids,

_**The house on the hillside, where they would stay**_

Where there dream house was.

_**Stay there forever, forever and always**_

JUst stay there and be a family.

_**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**_

Staying no matter what happened.

_**We'll grow old together, and always remember**_

Staying there until they both died.

_**Whether rich or for poor or for better**_

Whether famous or not.

_**We'll still love each other, forever and always**_

Just in love.

_**Then he gets an idea and calls in the nurses**_

But Eddie wanted to be married before he went and he told her.

_**Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses**_

They got their family and friends there and even got a judge

_**She borrows some rings from the couple next door**_

Loren got Max and Katy's wedding band, since Max insitsted.

_**Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor**_

They were so happy, but Loren was still masking it, even though she visibly cried.

_**She looks into his eyes, and she says**_

She finally looked at him, right in his eyes and finally spoke.

_**I want you forever, forever and always**_

"I love you and always will."

_**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**_

"No matter what happens, I will."

_**We'll grow old together, and always remember**_

"I'll grow old, thinking of you."

_**Whether happy or sad or whatever**_

"No matter what kind of day it is."

_**We'll still love each other, forever and always**_

"No matter what others say."

_**Forever and always, forever and always**_

"Forever."

_**She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow**_

She smiles, but she can't help it, but it fades as the beeps slower.

_**His voice is almost too low**_

Loren watched as he tried to speak.

_**As he says, I love you forever, forever and always**_

Loren almost cried as he started, "I love you so much and I always will."

_**Please just remember even if I'm not there**_

"Even if I'm not there with you." He spoke softer.

_**I'll always love you, forever and always**_

"Remember, I love you." He spoke quietly. "I do." He breathed, their marriage complete and a long beep rang about the room, making Loren slwoly back up, sobbing, her husband gone.

* * *

**Was that good? If it was, please review, follow and favorite, because it won't be the last one shot I make. **

**If you didn't, please review and tell me why you didn't.**

**If you would like a one shot, give me some ideas and I'll credit you for it!**

**And also check out my other stories, You Can Do It, The Young And The Restless, and Warrior (which is the sequel to TYATR).**


End file.
